


Prove it

by jaebaehyung



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Best Friends, Eventual Relationships, Fluff, I just know that this will be quite angsty, I try to be funny okay, Im 2jae trash, Implied homophobia, M/M, Or is he really?, Straight!Jaebum, Surprises, Youngjae cuteness, attempts at humor, but this is 2jae, i don't know how to tag, of course this is 2jae, or is it really, pairings will be decided along the way, yugbam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8497543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaebaehyung/pseuds/jaebaehyung
Summary: Saying that college was disappointing is an understatement. But if there was something that Choi Youngjae was most disappointed about, it would be the fact that he hasn’t moved on. Who was he kidding? There was nothing to move on from. Alternatively, the one where Youngjae is whipped for his straight college roommate and Jaebum doesn't have a clue.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of everything.

Choi Youngjae sighed as he frustratedly closed an “Advanced English Conversation II” book he got six years back, a book that had only been opened three times in the span of its stay in his life. The fact always caused him to question how the hell he passed that subject in high school. He loved English but English never loved him back. English always confused Youngjae because of the inconsistency in spelling changes, pronunciation and tenses. Youngjae was the type to crave for knowledge but he figured that saying “Hey! Hello! Hi! My name is Youngjae. What’s your name? Nice to meet you. How are you today? I’m fine, thank you. I’m not nervous. What are you doing? Feels so good. I’m out.” without shuddering was enough to get by. Much to his dismay, English had followed him into college because apparently he has to learn English songs too.

  
He never imagined that his summer break would be like this. He was currently sitting in his shared apartment after studying a subject for next semester, alone and with nothing in his fridge aside from leftover Kimchi. He was finding it hard to admit that it was getting lonely without Jackson Wang’s obnoxiously loud voice. His Chinese roommate was busy teaching kids how to fence. As much as Youngjae found it hard to admit, he was jealous that Jackson had a life. One that is far more exciting and eventful than his.

  
Saying that college was disappointing is an understatement. He was now a 3rd Year music major and sadly, not much has changed since High School Youngjae. He first thought that college was the time for freedom; that he was going to have the time of his life. He was out of Mokpo. He’s finally in the country’s capital without his parents’ supervision. He got into a huge university with a lot of people to meet. He thought that this was going to be the opportunity for self-improvement and levelling up his social status. He thought that this was going to be that one fraction of his life wherein he can do, say, buy anything he wanted. He thought wrong. He’s broke, he doesn’t have the confidence to talk to anyone new. He had three friends; his roommate (it’s questionable because he doesn’t consider him as a friend), Jackson and a Thai kid named Kunpimook Bhuwakul which he likes to call Bambam for no apparent reason. (aka Kunpimook is too complicated for him).

  
But if there was something that he was most disappointed about, it would be the fact that he hasn’t moved on hence boyfriend-less. Who was he kidding? There was nothing to move on from. They weren’t even together _together_ but the problem is they were still **together.**

  
_If there was one word that could summarize Mokpo-born and raised Choi Youngjae’s first day in college, it would be ‘lost’. The bus arrived two hours later than he had imagined. Those two hours were supposed to be the time for him to settle down in his assigned room but no, Seoul’s Monday traffic didn’t allow him to. So, he had no choice but to go to his first class with a hard carrier and a backpack in hand. It was enough of a miracle that he successfully found the music building on his own but he couldn’t find room 116. He went around the first floor and went crazy due to the lack of room numbering. He decided to check through the door windows instead but there was not a single soul. He thought that the universe was ganging up on him because how could there be no one else in the goddamn floor? He was down to check the last room when his heart stopped._

  
_There was a piano; an actual piano._

  
_He looked down at his watch and decided that his class was a lost cause. He was already 30 minutes late anyway. Nothing filled his mind but the thought of the playing the instrument that was one door away from him. He took his chance as he turned the door knob. It was open!_

  
_Upon entering, he immediately dropped all of his baggage to sit in front of the piano and bask at its 88-key glory. He took a deep breath, let his fingers do the singing and there it was. Youngjae felt it again. Youngjae felt the reason why he dropped and risked everything to become a Music major. He felt his heart being filled with nothing but joy and love. He was made for music and it, for him. He was so lost in his own little world up that he didn’t notice the person leaning at the door frame._  
_Imagine the mini heart attack he got when applause was heard after his last note._

  
_His head turned to the door and found a man eyesmiling at him; a beautiful, eyesmiling man with his chiseled jaw, his pushed-back hair and his jet black leather jacket. The said man chuckled and Youngjae mentally slapped himself because he probably looked like an idiot._

  
_He felt his heartbeat triple when the man started walking towards him. Youngjae looked down because that’s the only thing he can do when he’s brain is panicking due to the impending awkward situation._

  
_“You’re really good. Are you new here?”_

  
_Youngjae wasn’t raised to be rude so he looked up._

  
_Their eyes met._

  
_And, let’s just say Youngjae got lost the second time that day._

  
His train of thought was broken when he heard the sound of keys in the hallway.

  
The door opened and there he was.

  
“Oh Youngjae, you’re here? I thought nobody was in because it was so quiet.”

  
Im Jaebum.  
Three years later and he still has Youngjae whipped for him and his eyesmile.

  
“I was just reading an English textbook, hyung. I needed the silence to concentrate.”

He replied as he watched Jaebum walk through their apartment.

  
“Did you learn anything? You know, you should ask for Jackson’s help when he comes back from his class.”

“I don’t know, hyung. Maybe, I will.”

  
Jaebum entered their shared room and a few moments later, he came out wearing a tank top and sweats. Thankfully, Youngjae has learned to live with the torture. Jaebum walked towards him, took him by the hand and dragged him to the couch.

“Let’s watch TV. A good movie’s going to come up in a few.”

  
Jaebum said as they sat down.

  
He could only nod in reply. It naturally became their thing, watching movies. It’s been three years and Youngjae’s heart rarely beats triple time anymore. He wasn’t as nervous around Jaebum, there were no more butterflies.

  
He felt an arm around his shoulder and he couldn’t help but melt into the warmth around him.

  
He wasn’t falling; he had deeply fallen long ago.

  
Youngjae had three friends: Jackson, Bambam and his roommate. Jaebum was his roommate, someone he doesn’t really consider as a friend but something more.

  
Youngjae knew that this was as good as it gets; Jaebum doesn’t and will never feel the same because he wasn’t gay. Not to mention the fact that he didn’t even know Youngjae swung that way.

  
Youngjae’s stomach twisted at the thought of Jaebum finding out and everything between them changing.

  
But when Youngjae stole a glance at his hyung and found the older smiling at him, he realized he was right.

  
There were no more butterflies, but the whole freakin’ zoo.

And he, he may never move on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Youngjae realizes that contrary to popular belief, Bambam is quite smart.

"I actually don't know who's dumber."

 

Youngjae raised his head up as Bambam spoke across him. He was currently enjoying a bowl of ramen in the younger's family restaurant, where he consistently spends his Saturday nights. Bam's mother always gave them service tteokbokki and she allowed them to have tabs so his broke ass didn’t have to pay immediately. Who was he to go anywhere else?

"Excuse me?"

Youngjae replied after he slurped a spoonful of the heartwarming soup. 

"You or Jaebum. I honestly don't know who's dumber between the two of you."

Bambam answered with a deep sigh as he crossed his arms over his chest. Youngjae just rolled his eyes.

"That's Jaebum-hyung for you, brat. Just a friendly reminder, we're older than you."

"Just because you're older doesn't mean you're smarter than me. I can outwit you all."

Youngjae shook his head in disbelief and figured that he didn't want to argue right now. He knew where this was going. All he wanted was to eat, not to receive the exact same lecture the younger one keeps giving him every week. 

"You're dumb because you're so in love and you're not doing anything about it. And what's worse, you closed all your doors because you keep waiting for a miracle that he'll love you back. You do know that nothing will happen unless you make a move, right? You're going to die alone at this rate."

Youngjae gritted his teeth. _Not this again. His doors are closed because no one ever knocked. Plus, what’s wrong with dying alone anyway?_

"On the other hand, Jaebum-hyung is dumb because hello?"

He stared as the younger continued.

"Even blind people within your vicinity will be able to figure out how much you love him. You literally glow with this weird energy when he's around, your eyes light up and you give off this warm, lovey-dovey vibe. I don't know if he's just dumb or he's playing dumb because the way he acts when you're around is different too. That's why you never felt the need to let go of him because he's giving you hope. Either way, I still don't like him and his stupidity because he's unconsciously playing with your feelings."

Youngjae almost stood up to strangle Bambam but he didn’t because he didn’t have the time. Not when Im Jaebum and Kim Yugyeom were currently walking towards their direction.

“Why are you looking at me like that, Jae? Do you want me to order you anything else?”

Jaebum asked him when he was a few steps away.

“He’s staring at you like that because he’s in love with you, you big idiot.”

Bambam said with a glass covering his mouth. It was barely a whisper but Youngjae heard it so he did what the younger deserved, he kicked him in the shin. Bam choked on the gulp of water he wanted to take in. Thanks to his soccer years, he knew that it was enough to teach him a lesson.

“Nothing, hyung. What did you and Yugyeom order?”

Kim Yugyeom was…. well,  Bambam’s Kim Yugyeom who’s coincidentally in the same dance group with Jaebum. Youngjae has shared his company a few times but not to the point that he was confident in calling him a friend. All he can say about the kid is... he’s an amazing dancer. No one comes close to his Jaebum-hyung, though. Youngjae swears he isn’t biased.

“We just ordered samgyupsal.”

Jaebum replied as he settled beside Youngjae.

“I ordered extra chicken for you, Bam-ah. I put it under my tab so don’t worry, your mom won’t deduct your allowance for the week.”

Yugyeom added and Youngjae snorted because Bambam was on the verge of fake-crying. Bambam wrapped his arms on his boyfriend’s waist before the latter even got the chance to sit down.

“I really won’t be able to live without you, Yugyeom.”

Youngjae couldn’t help but smile at the scene. He’s so happy for the couple and wondered for one split second on when will he ever have that. Yugyeom grinned and ruffled Bam’s hair. Bambam stilled.

“I love you and all, baby but you can’t do that. I worked on my hair for 20 minutes.”

Youngjae shook his head at the scene and found himself turning to the person beside him. Jaebum’s eyebrows were forming a straight line with a look of disgust on his face. _Disgust._ Youngjae’s stomach churned and suddenly, he wanted to run away.

“You guys are so cringe worthy, you’re making me barf.”

Jaebum said and Youngjae felt all of his walls crumbling down.

He knew it was a joke of a remark that wasn’t meant to be taken seriously. Jaebum was just kidding because if he wasn’t, Bambam would’ve shaved his eyebrows by now. But in Youngjae’s little brain, it wasn’t funny. It will never be. He knew that the look on the love of his life’s face will never be erased from his memory.

The rest of their dinner was a blur. Youngjae never got to finish his favourite ramen for the first time in his stay in college.

The three kept asking why but he opted to reply that he was sick of it since he’s been feeding himself the same thing for so long. Jaebum said that he must be joking.

Youngjae just smiled bitterly because deep inside him, he was kind of sick of it.

And jokes…

Jokes were really half-meant.

 

* * *

 

When dinner was over, Youngjae walked straight back to the apartment. He gracefully declined watching Jaebum and Yugyeom’s dance practice with the excuse that he wasn’t feeling well. The repulsion on Jaebum’s expression while he was watching the couple was too evident that Youngjae couldn’t fool himself into forgetting about it.  He wondered if that would also be the look Jaebum would give him if he finds out that he’s loved him all this time and that much to his probable dismay, Youngjae loves him up to this day.

He took off his coat and kicked his shoes off in frustration. He thought he has fully accepted it by now but  Bambam was right. He’s dumb for loving someone who wasn’t even capable of loving him the same way. Why did he love Jaebum anyway? He dropped himself down on the living room floor while he was looking for the answer.

He huffed when he realized he couldn’t find a decent one.

“What’s got you so worked up, sunshine?”

He sat up and saw Jackson staring at him while he was drinking what looked like his legendary, organic green tea.

“Nothing, hyung. Just thinking.”

“Out loud, yeah. I practically heard you thinking of Jaebum from the kitchen the moment you stepped in.”

Youngjae didn’t even have the energy in him to deny.

Bambam was right again. Jaebum must be dumb too because how could someone be so dense? Even Jackson knew. _Jackson Wang, the person he had to spell everything out for, knew._

“Maybe, you just need a distraction. You know you can drop by the fencing studio any time you want to, right? Fencing is good for clearing your mind off of things … or people, whatever may apply.”

Youngjae smiled at the gesture.

“Thank you, Jackson-hyung.”

He replied with every bit of sincerity in his heart.

“Nah, I actually just wanted you to come so I can laugh at you and your extreme incoordination.”

Jackson shrugged as he sat down the couch and put his feet on the apothecary table.

 _Typical._ Youngjae thought. Jackson always dissed him in everything he did but he knew that it was the Chinese man’s way of showing affection. Jackson was the epitome of the sun. Youngjae never stopped wondering why the Jackson gave him that nickname when it was supposed to be the other way around.

“Forget about Jaebum. I love the guy but he sorta doesn’t deserve the kind of love and patience you give him and his ill-tempered self.”

Jackson continued. Youngjae wanted to ‘forget Jaebum’ so many times but he failed just as much.

They heard keys and a ruffled singing voice coming from the hallway.

“Speaking of the devil…”

And, cue Youngjae’s internal panic.

“Hyung, if he ever looks for me, tell him I’m sleeping in our room. I told him I wasn’t feeling well.”

Youngjae didn’t give the older the chance to reply as he ran towards his room and lied on the bed, covering his whole body with the comforter.

He closed his eyes, praying that he would really fall asleep any time soon because if he doesn’t, he would be his awkward self. He would be awkward which would make Jaebum awkward.  would make their conversations awkward and would make his whole existence awkward. Jaebum would wonder why he was being awkward and Youngjae can’t have that because he can’t answer “It’s because I’m in love with you but you’re clearly not gay by the way you looked at Bambam and Yugyeom a while ago.”.

He could, he should but he wouldn’t.

Youngjae sang in his head to distract himself until he heard the door open. He didn’t realize it was so hot under the comforter until he heard footsteps getting louder and louder.

He shifted sideways as he wrote a mental note to not even dare open his own eyes.

He felt the comforter being pulled off of his face.

“You’re sweating a lot, Jae. Are you sick?”

Jaebum. Youngjae’s heart started beating out of his chest when he felt his sweat being wiped off with what felt like a handkerchief.

He felt the cushion dip as Jaebum sat on the edge of the bed, leaning on the younger’s legs.

Youngjae prayed that the heavens would give him enough self-control because Jaebum was humming a lullaby while he ran his fingers through his hair.

He internally screamed.

Choi Youngjae realized two things at that moment.

One, this was the answer he was looking for. This was one of the million reasons why he loved Jaebum. Despite his tough exterior, he shows Youngjae a side of him that feels so intimate, so exclusive.

Second, Bambam was, indeed, smarter than him because one sweet move from Jaebum has silenced his brain’s voice of reason.

Scratch that, make that three.

Third, each one of his friends may tell him to forget Jaebum. Everyone in this world can call him dumb but this…

_**This was hope.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It literally took me almost forever to update.  
> I'm so sorry! I was caught up with Uni.  
> But since my exams are over, expect more frequent updates.
> 
> Thank you for reading this.  
> I'll update the tags as I go.  
> Talk to me ♥♥


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Youngjae finds himself turning back and looking forward.

“How about this one?”

Youngjae quickly turned around to the owner of the voice. Jaebum was holding out a acid-washed, button-down shirt and was pressing it to his chest.

To be very honest, Youngjae was more than surprised when the older approached him one Friday night. Apparently, Jaebum wanted, or in his words _needed_ , a wardrobe change for the upcoming semester. He literally laughed so loud until he realized that the older was serious.

Him? Fashion? Really?

It didn’t add up at all. He told him to go to Bambam instead since he’s the self-proclaimed fashion king but Jaebum insisted their fashion senses were far too different and that they’d only end up arguing more than they already do.

That’s how Youngjae found himself picking out clothes for the love of his life; continuously cursing himself because deep inside, a part of him wished that it could be like this every single day. He hated himself for feeling so giddy when he woke up knowing they’d spend the day together. He hated himself because he couldn’t help but think that this is what it would be like if Jaebum was his boyfriend. Every time Jaebum smiled up to his eyes, a rational voice screamed inside his head saying that Jaebum wasn’t his boyfriend. He will never be.

This wasn’t something special. It meant nothing.

“I think you should buy that, hyung. It’d suit you well.”

_That’d bring out his eyes. Oh youngjae, stop it._

“Really, Youngjae-ah? Do you really think I’d look good in this?”

“You always look good, hyung.”

Youngjae stopped skimming through the clothesrack for one split second to mentally curse himself again. He hated it when he talked out loud. He hated that when it came to Jaebum, he had no such thing as a brain-mouth filter. He’s quite surprised that he hasn’t professed his love just yet.

He panicked.

“I mean, you know you’re good at wearing clothes. That’s why all the juniors in your dance team idolize you.”

Could he be any more stupid? Was there such a thing as ‘good at wearing clothes’?

He shook his head in disbelief. Oh well, at least, Jaebum didn’t catch on since he was currently on his way to the counter to buy the shirt.

“Where to next, hyung?”

He asked as he leaned on the counter.

“I think this is enough for now, Youngjae-ah.”

The older replied, raising all the bags he was holding.

“Let’s head home then?”

 _Home._ It came out so naturally between his lips that Youngjae wanted to cry at how domestic this all felt.

“How about we go to the ice cream parlor across the street?”

He knew he really shouldn’t have ice cream since he planned to have an intense vocal practice tonight.

“My treat! Take it as a thank you for coming along with me today.”

But with Jaebum smiling at him so brightly, how could he say no?

“Let’s go!”

 

 

Youngjae could swear that all the people in the ice cream parlor stared at him as he went in. Not because he’s attractive or anything but because he probably looked like a human tomato. Jaebum had his arm over his shoulder while they were making their way. Youngjae hated having no control over his physiological reactions. Or maybe they were staring because he was with someone who’s too attractive.

He sat down at a table. This had happened too many times now that Jaebum doesn’t need to ask what flavor he’d like. It’s almost automatic. He’d have the Ramune ice cream while the older would have two scoops of the mint chocolate one.

It was in quiet times like this where reality would kick him in.

When he gets home, he’d have a lot to do and had a lot more to study. He has to research and study for his upcoming subjects this semester and most of all, he has to write a song in anticipation of the year-ender recital. He has to redeem himself since his voice cracked upon singing the first line of a ballad on stage last year.

He could still remember it all.

_One line in on a 4MEN song and Youngjae’s voice cracked._

_Well, shit._

_All the little Youngjaes in his head were scrambling in embarrassment. This couldn’t be happening. He wanted to stop singing, run off the stage and cry. He had practiced so hard and his voice didn’t even break once during rehearsals. Why now?_

_Thankfully, his brain was still sane enough to continue singing unconsciously. Tears were welling up in his eyes and his vision was slowly adjusting to the ray of stage light shining on him._

_He saw the crowd but one person stood out everybody else._

_Of course. Im Jaebum._

_Jaebum was grinning ear to ear, pointing at him, mouthing the words “That’s my roommate! My dongsaeng, Youngjae!”. He internally smiled at how inappropriate Jaebum’s affect was since he was singing a heart-wrenching ballad._

_Youngjae still wanted to cry but this time for a different reason. Honestly, he really didn’t want to perform in this recital in the first place. He almost backed out when his sister told him that nobody in his family would be able to come and watch due to reasons that Youngjae deemed he didn’t want to know. But Jaebum convinced him to stay._

**“It’d be a sin to keep your voice to yourself. You’re amazing, Youngjae-ah. I know that you’re upset that your family wouldn’t be able to hear you sing but your voice has the power to move hearts. You have a gift. You’re given a chance to let other people hear it, let them.”**

**Jaebum embraced him tightly.**

**“I know it doesn’t always seem like it but there will always be someone listening. I’ll be listening.”**

**Youngjae could still see the image of Jaebum scratching his head in disbelief since he just said the ‘cheesiest words to ever come out of his lips’.**

_He looked at his hyung again. The older was looking at him expectantly as the song was reaching its climax. He kept chanting it in his head. Jaebum is listening. Jaebum is listening. Let Jaebum hear._

_He nailed it._

_And as he released the breath he was holding, he felt it again after what felt like a long period of dread, self-doubt, frustration and exhaustion._

_He **wanted** to sing again. _

But Youngjae, knowing the perfectionist in him, still beat himself for that voice crack up to this day. He _has_ to make up for it.

He needed to go to the studio.

No, actually, he needed to earn money to be able to go to the studio. He’s pretty sure that he’s not allowed to freeload and he didn’t want to borrow money from anyone.

He had to look for a job.

“ _Here you go.”_

Youngjae watched Jaebum as he sat down across him. God, he’s so in love and it’s so wrong.

Honestly, Youngjae can't really pinpoint when, where and how. Was it attraction at first sight? _Probably._ Was it when Jaebum took him to Han River for ramen and a badminton game? Was it when Jaebum accompanied him to get his driver's license even when he already failed twice? Was it when he woke up to Jaebum’s sleeping face because the older wanted to reassure him that the ghost Jackson was talking about wasn’t real? When was **it**?

Youngjae shrugged off the thought. It didn’t really matter. Not at all.

He took a spoonful of ice cream and started ranting about how he had to find a job. Jaebum mentioned about an opening at the coffee shop across campus.

He’d probably apply there tomorrow.

The summer was still long, he had a lot on his plate and the future was scary.

Youngjae didn’t know what was going to happen.

 

 

But with Jaebum smiling with a smudge of mint chocolate ice cream at the corner of his lips, Youngjae thinks that right at this moment… he’s alright.

Right now, he believes.

 

Everything is going to be alright. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back? I'm WIN-  
> HAHAHAHAjk  
> thought this story was dead, right? It ain't.
> 
> I'm back, bbs. Expect more updates. (I know I already said this last time but I mean it alot more now)  
> Talk to me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Choi Youngjae asks himself what he'd do without Im Jaebum.
> 
> He realizes that the answer to his question is nothing less than terrifying.

“Youngjae-ah. Wake up. You have to get up now.”

Choi Youngjae stirred upon feeling a hand shaking his chest. _Jaebum hyung_. He opened his eyes only to see his mattress-mate fully dressed. He almost scoffed when he noticed that his hyung was wearing his favorite Snoop Dogg t-shirt. It was annoying how Jaebum still looked so good in such a weird shirt. If he was the one who wore it, he’d look horrific. Well, who was he kidding? Im Jaebum could wear a curtain and he’d still be able to pull it off.

“Good morning, Jaebum hyung.”

He couldn’t help but smile when he felt fingers running through his hair.

“Good morning, Youngjae. It’s your big day today.”

He groaned. _Oh, right_. It was today. He didn’t want to get up.

“Youngjae-ah.”

He scrunched his face upon hearing the elder’s change of pitch and pulled their shared Bart Simpsons comforter over his head.

“Hyung, I’m not ready for this.”

He whined when he felt a strong hand behind his back; pushing him up to sit.

Rays of light filled his vision.

Okay, he’s up.

“You are, Youngjae. They wouldn’t give you the job if you weren’t. _”_

Youngjae didn’t know what to feel. His emotions were a complete mess. He was proud of himself because he finally got a job at the Uni café which meant that he’d be earning money for his studio rentals. It was an achievement for him to survive the two-week training period without dropping any cups and completely making a fool of himself. He was chosen by the owner, Nichkhun, who was coincidentally a friend of Bambam. Bam probably pitched in a good word or two for him because he couldn’t possibly get a job on his own. He was glad to find friends in Taehyung, the barista and Kyungsoo, the pastry chef. They were easy to get along with although they were quite intimidating, to say the least. One look at his co-workers and people would be able to tell how charming and interesting they were and Youngjae was definitely not in the same league with people as attractive as them. Don’t get him wrong, he was grateful for the job but his average self just didn’t have the confidence to be a cashier.

A part of him regrets applying for the job.

He didn’t have good enough social skills to deal with people on a regular basis. He was awkward and was the worst in initiating, continuing and terminating conversations. He was not a morning person, too. How would he be able to greet people with a smile during his usual ungodly hours? Fear crept up as he imagined embarrassing scenarios in his head.

Okay. Maybe, his entire being regrets applying for the job.

“Hyung. I can’t do this. Can I not go? _”_

He looked at the elder who was now standing in front of the mirror, putting on his earrings.

His hyung looked back at him with a sigh.

“You can do this, Youngjae. If you can sing a ballad in front of a hundred people, I’m sure as hell that you can take orders from a few people in front of a cash register.”

Well, if he puts it that way…. Youngjae shook his head.

“Hyung, that’s different. Singing is different. I follow a melody, I have lyrics and notes… it’s all arranged.”

Singing was _nothing_ like speaking for him. Singing was nice because it didn’t require him to think. It didn’t require him to spontaneously put words together in a right order or a socially pleasing manner. Music was such a huge part of him that it was the easiest thing on this earth to do.

“Well, you can create a script for being a cashier too.”

Youngjae removed the comforter and sat at his bedside while admiring Jaebum’s irresistibly good looks.

 “You can say… ‘Good morning, my name is Youngjae. May I take your order?’ or something along those lines”

He stilled as his hyung continued and sat down beside him.

“You can practice with me. Come on.  Try and say it naturally, Youngjae.”

He figured that it would be better to fail right now to desensitize himself from the amount of discomfort he was expecting from the rest of the day.

“G-good morning, my name is Youngjae. May I take your order?”

“Youngjae, look at me. You do know you have to look at your customers, right?”

He knew that it was common courtesy to look at the person he’s talking to but there were two reasons why he couldn’t do that right now. One, he knew he looked ugly and smelled bad in the morning. Second, his heart was still not ready to triple its beat upon looking into his hyung’s eyes.

Calm down, Youngjae.

He lectured himself internally and tried again.

“Good morning. My name is Youngjae. May I take your order?”

Youngjae got more self-conscious than he already was as his hyung stared at him for a minute. Jaebum pursed his lips and lifted a brow.  

“Youngjae-ah. Smile.”

The elder flashed his white teeth while putting his index fingers at the side of his lips, as if pulling them up into a smile. Youngjae was proud of his heart for not tripling until that moment. He found his own lips curving at the sight. God, he’s so whipped and gone.

“Good morning and welcome to Uni café. My name is Youngjae. May I take your order?”

Youngjae almost placed a hand over his heart as he saw Jaebum’s smile reach his eyes. That eyesmile never failed to get to him.

“See? That’s way better. You even improvised. I knew you could do it.”

And he finally released the breath he didn’t even know he was holding. Youngjae couldn’t help but smile when he thought about this whole situation. The love of his life actually took the time to help him prepare for his first day at work. _How sweet._ Except for the facts that this was most likely just a friendly gesture for Jaebum and that he really shouldn’t be harboring feelings for his straight roommate.

“Now, get up so you won’t be late for once.”

“Yah, hyung! What’s that supposed to mean?”

He shouted as he playfully threw a pillow at the elder as he stood up.

“Youngjae-ah. You gotta admit you wouldn’t be able to arrive at your classes on time if I don’t wake you up in the morning.”

Youngjae could see Jaebum’s boastful grin through the mirror as he sprayed some perfume on. The familiar scent hit Youngjae and sent shivers on to his spine.

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever hyung.”

Silence filled the room as Youngjae remembered the various techniques Jaebum used to wake him up. He chuckled when he remembered Jaebum frustratedly ( _adorably)_ telling him that he couldn’t believe that his dongsaeng was able to sleep through 12 alarms.

“Thank you, hyung."

Youngjae said with every bit of sincerity in his heart.

“Honestly, Youngjae. What would you do without me?”

Jaebum took one last look at the mirror and shook his head.

“Okay, I really have to go now or **I’m** gonna be late.” Jaebum continued while grabbing the younger’s hand, pulling him to stand on his two feet.  “Bye, Youngjae.”

He smiled as he knew that his hyung knew his tendency to fall back into sleep all too well. He really should start moving now too.

“Goodbye, Jaebum hyung.”

He was walking up to the chair by the window to retrieve his hanging towel when he heard Jaebum scream.

“Don’t burden yourself too much, Youngjae. I believe in you. I’m sure you’ll do great. Bye!”

The door slammed after.

Im Jaebum has always been a pillar of his strength since the moment he met him. He always knew what to say in situations where even Youngjae himself didn’t know what he wants to hear.

That got him thinking.

What would he do without Im Jaebum?

The thought continued to haunt him until he was at the door of his new workplace.

It was scary because he didn’t know what he’d do without him. It’s like his brain was unable to picture a world where Im Jaebum did not exist.

It was scary because he actually knew.

Without Jaebum, he wouldn’t have the courage to do anything; nothing at all.

But at the same time, Youngjae knew that he was a ticking time bomb. A day would come when he would confess because he wouldn’t be able to contain his feelings for the elder anymore or a day when Jaebum would find out one way or another just how much he’s in love with him.

That would also be the start of the days where he’d have to learn to be without Jaebum.

Because Im Jaebum is straight and despite how much he has fooled himself into thinking otherwise, the older could never feel the same way about him.  Ever.

Even imagining it literally weakened Choi Youngjae to his core.

But as he found himself wearing an apron, a hat and a nametag, he knew that he had to hold on and just be thankful for Jaebum’s presence until that day came.

Bells rang as the door to the café opened.

Until then, he’d be contented in staying by Jaebum’s side and watching him grow into such a responsible, amazing man.

He’d have to be contented by making him happy at the sidelines; by making him proud as a mere, platonic dongsaeng.

A customer was now in front of him and Youngjae knew he couldn’t fail Jaebum. He took a deep breath.

“Good morning! Welcome to Uni Café. My name is Youngjae. May I take your order?”

He said with the brightest smile he could do and with all the confidence he could possibly muster.

 

 

Until that day came, he’d have to live day by day.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys!
> 
> I wrote this as some kind of filler before all the angsty drama comes up.  
> I have the plot for this all figured out so I hope you stick around.
> 
> I hope you liked this.  
> Share your thoughts with me, yes?  
> Much love xx

**Author's Note:**

> This shall be my contribution to the world of 2jae and its shippers. Feel free to comment! Thank you for taking the time to read. Much love!


End file.
